Following *~|A SONG FIC|~*
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Well...my first GOOD Singfic, according to my Test reader....::grins:: I think that this is my best fic yet, rated PG13 for character Death and some other things. You know the drill, read andn reveiw..plus the occasional rant....::shrugs:: You're still re


Following  
By: Aquaian Goddess  
  
Disclaimer: The song "Following" belongs to the Bangels. Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. I wish it did though......all those hot guys....yummmmy.....::Shakes head:: Uhh, MOVING ON!  
  
Time/Place: It's kinda alernate universe, cause these events haven't happened, but Wufei, Trowa, Duo, Heero, and Quatre are still piolets, and Zechs and Noin are married and Zechs helps Relena run the Sanc Kingdom.It gets sad at the end, so get some tissues.  
  
Author's note: My first TRUE song fic ::bounces:: It's kinda like Relena's singing to Heero (Who's with Duo in this......SLIGHT guy/guy relations...nothing BIG though) but she's not.......get it? Okay! Stuff in *Stars* is the actual song and normal type is the Fic and stuff in ~Wavy liney things~ are flash back things and the Stuf in |these| are thoughts!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Fic!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*You think I'm crazy or something. Always following you around*   
  
"Look, it Relena again. She's stalking you Heero."  
  
"So?"  
  
"She's crazy, always following you everywhere."  
  
"Duo, that's not nice." Quatre chided, but it was too late, Duo's words had floated back to Relena. She sighed and walked back to her pink limo, where Pagan was waiting.   
  
  
*You say I'm a hopeless case. Run an obesstion into the ground.*   
  
  
"She's so hopelessly devoted to Heero, she can't see he has me now. It's so annoying! She just doesn't seem to get that they are over!" Duo ranted to the other piolets as they sat at a cafe with icecream. Heero was staring into his coffee.  
  
"She's obsessed, so it seems. She'll get over him Duo. Besides, your icecream's melting." Trowa said, almost smiling, but unbeknownst to them, that Relena was sitting right behind them, listening. Tears welled up in her eyes as her pregnant sister-in-law paid for their food, worried for her younger compainion.   
  
  
*You call me a loser, you call me a shadowing fool. Look over your shoulder and you say I'm haunting you.*  
  
  
"She's such a loser!" Duo grumbled as they bumped into Relena for the fourth time that day.   
  
"Duo, that's not nice! Miss Relena's a very nice person!"  
  
"Quatre, face it, she's almost like Heero's shadow!" Wufei said, disgusted, "Weak women like her are very clingy to stronger people."  
  
"Her presance now adays is almost haunting, with that forlorne look in her eyes." Trowa said, looking behind them at Relena, who turned into a store when she saw Trowa staring.   
  
  
*So why do you call me? Why do you look for me? Why do your eyes follow me the way they do?*  
  
  
Relena was up late, reading, when she heard a knock at her balcony window, it was Heero. "Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Duo and I had a fight and he kicked me out."   
  
Relena patted her bed and held Heero, rocking him back and forth and her mind drifted to the time before she and Heero first went out.  
  
  
~Relena walked down the hall of her school, talking to some of her friends, she could feel Heero's eyes following her. |I know who he is, he's problably plotting my death.|~  
  
  
Heero pulled away from her, and nodded. "Thanks Relena."  
  
"Anytime. We're still friends aren't we?"  
  
Heero grunted and left. And Relena wraped her arms around herself, and cried.  
  
*You hold me responsible, yeah so I stand accused. 'Causin' all the trouble after High School, between him and you.*  
  
  
"It's all HER fault!" Duo sobbed to a sympathetic Quatre, a silent Trowa and a Wufei that was punching a target. "She's keeping Heero and I from being happy, SHE'S EVERYWHERE! Heero and I can't even have ten minutes alone with out her calling or showing up! It's like she has Heero radar! The Fight was about her."  
  
"There, there Duo. You and Heero will make up soon enough." Quatre said.  
  
"It's ALWAYS been about HER!" Duo wailed, causeing Wufei to wince, which whent unnoticed by the others.  
  
"The breakup was bad on Relena. Duo, you'd be doing the same thing!"   
"That's not the point!"  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
  
"It's all your fault Relena!"  
  
"Heero, what did I do?!"  
  
"Duo thinks that I'm cheating on him with you!"  
  
"SO?! You were cheating on me with him!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME HEERO YUY!"  
  
Heero regreted not bringing his gun and stormed off.  
  
  
*You call me a loser, you call me a shadowing fool, but I was a good girl, yeah until you taught me what it means to be true.*  
  
  
Relena was out with Dorothy and she past Duo and Heero walking and holding hands.  
  
  
~Relena and Heero were at the shooting range.  
  
"Watch Relena, I know you can shoot, but your aim needs work."  
  
"But Heero, I'm the leader of a pasifist nation! What do I need a gun for?"  
  
"I might not be there to protect you, you have to learn to take care of yourself."~  
  
  
*Why do you call me? Why do you look for me? Why do your eyes follow me the way they do?*  
  
  
Heero was hanging out with the other Gundam piolets, looking down the block waiting for Relena to show up, like she always did.  
  
Relena walked past Heero and the others, talking to Noin, who was holding a darling little baby girl. Heero thought about calling out 'Hello', but thought against it and just followed them with his eyes.  
  
  
~*That Night*~  
  
  
"Hello?" A groggy Duo answered the phone.  
  
"Duo? Is Heero there?" Noin said. Heero sat up in bed and yawned, looking at Duo quizzically.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Tell him that there's been a terrible accident. Relena's been murdered."  
  
Heero, upon hearing that, paled and took the phone. "What happened?"  
  
"At least it looks like murder, but I think it's suicide."  
  
"Noin, who else did you call?"  
  
"Wufei, Trowa and Quatre."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you in a few hours." Heero hung up and clung to Duo, and they cried.  
  
  
*Why do you call me? I know you look for me.Why do you eyes follow me the way they do?*  
  
The funeral was nice, flowers everywhere, hunderds of people mourning the loss of Relena. Heero's face remained impassive, even when Wufei shed a few tears.  
  
As they were lowering Relena's casket into the grave, Heero's eyes followed as a singal tear rolled down his cheek and hit the Earth below.   



End file.
